Force Behind the Magic
by Shaydis
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter and his discovery of the true Force behind all the apparent Magic beginning pre-Hogwarts. At the age of eight harry goes to Brazil with the Dursley's, at the age of eight he discovers the truth behind the world but behind the universe that pushes it forward.


Draft 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, Harry Potter owned by JK Rowling, Star Wars owned by who knows now… or any of the stuff in here. As far as my knowledge goes this story is original so yeah…. Enjoy :)

"Talking"  
>"<em>ThoughtsTalking to self"  
><em>"_**Mind speak" **_

Chapter One - Escape to the Rainforest

16:00 Eastern Brazil

The year is 1989 and a young boy looking no older than six with his skinny almost starved body and his clothes helped no less being sized for that of a young man or possibly a small elephant if someone looked at them from the right angle. What would have come at a surprise to most had they asked is that this boy is actually an eight year old and an unnaturally intelligent one at that, although he didn't have the ability to do anything productive with this intelligence considering active signs of it never ended well, although to hear any answer along those lines about the young boy in question his relatives would have had to have been willing to answer the question and actually be sincere and unbiased in their answer.

The name is this boy is Harry James Potter and the year is 1989 and we find him bouncing around the back of a rather large off road jeep in a densely forested area of Eastern Brazil, with this young boy are his relatives one Vernon Dursley a rather large man with a waist line that seemed to be spilling over the tightly belted trousers that were completely out of the ordinary in the current environment but considering the shirt, blazer and tie that went alongside the belted trousers Vernon Dursleys was definitely not a man who would be considered adaptable, although the sweat lines that seemed to be forming around his chins was the only sign of objection to his state of dress.  
>There is also one Petunia Dursley this being the Aunt of Harry and the biggest opposite to Vernon Dursley that could possibly be reached by the opposite gender with Petunia being a stick thin woman of great height and craning neck that seemed to wane under the lack of garden fences to peak over, her dress sense as plain as her personality with a plain dress and sensible shoes.<br>Then there is Dudley Vernon Dursley son of Vernon and Petunia the carbon copy of his father with a body composed mostly of fat and brawn with very little brains to follow, when looking at the sheer size of the boy it was no wonder where the clothes for Harry were located, although the Dudley himself seemed to be spilling over a similar sized set of clothes that looked like a miniature explorer outfit from a safari documentary right down to the binoculars.

Now considering the large difference between the eight year old boy with the different last name and a blood relation to one Petunia Dursley it has to be wondered about why young Harry was with the Dursleys in the first place in Brazil far away from the origins of this oddly dressed looking group that lies across an ocean in Surrey, England. Well if it wasn't for poor Misses Figg of Privet Drive that lived across from the Dursley, or the fact that Vernon needed to be in the town bordering the Amazon rainforest within a week to be the face of the business he had toiled for with the last ten years then Harry would never have come along to Brazil with his so called family.

The jeep seemed to be slowing at this point and Harry's faced bespectacled and hopeful looked out at the surroundings of the jeep that had carried them for the last four hours from the runway of the plane straight to the village they were now slowly passing through. The sights of men running from one point to another while women watched children playing football in the streets left a yearning in Harry to be part of a community and have a mother that loved him and a father to teach him wrong from right. Harry had the Dursleys though, a family that belittled, hated and cared for him about as much as a bowel movement.

The jeep suddenly came to a stop as the driver also playing the part as guide for the Dursleys asked them to depart so that they could be moved into quarters for the day until the meetings in the evening that would decide the contract for Vernon.

While walking through the town there were numerous stalls and buildings that seemed to literally buzz to Harry with the feeling of excitement and interaction of close friends and neighbours, the walk led from the market square that Petunia quickly scurried a very bored Dudley and dazzled Harry, on arrival at a nice looking two story building the family were led through to a door at the end of a hallway, on entrance it was noted that it was a modernised living space with three doors leading off too two bedrooms and a bathroom of from the open area that was the living room, kitchen. The guide left moments after bringing the bags into the hall to set the meeting for tonight up at the offices a few streets over leaving Harry alone with the Dursleys wondering what would happen now that they were alone.

Not having to wait long Harry got his answer in the form of his Uncle, "Boy, I don't want to hear about you, see you or even acknowledge that I had to bring you on this trip. Am I understood?" With a nod of understanding Vernon continued "Now bring the bags in and for God's sake do it quickly."

Noting this as a sign of dismissal Harry ran out to grab the bags from the hallway and drag them through the open doorway, on his return Harry noticed that there was nothing for him to do, usually there would be chores, if not chores then school and if not school there would be a cupboard under the stairs just waiting for his return. Once again like there was some kind of magic at work his unasked question would be answered.

"Boy you will take yourself out of the way and return after we have had dinner tonight, you can make you own way for one day and stay out of trouble or you will have your Uncle to deal with. Now go on and get out of here if you've not returned by tonight then you might as well not come back at all." With that said Petunia scurried away back to the kitchen area with a look of disdain clearly painted across her face at the idea of not being able to look down on the neighbourhood of Privet Drive for any extended period of time.

Taking this as the final dismissal Harry turned towards the door wondering what he could do for an entire afternoon in a place he didn't recognise surrounded by people who had a language he didn't speak, then the thought came to harry "_we did come through the forest and it did look peaceful, as long as I don't go too far then Vernon can't be mad. Right?"_ with his decision made harry set off towards the town outskirts hoping to find a little peace after the plane ride, jeep ride and loving family talk.

North-Eastern Border to Amazon 17:30

"_Now what?" _Harry was bored, oh so very bored, he had walked across the village border until finding a trail and deciding to follow had walked into the densely forested area but with no idea of the local area and very limited knowledge of the wildlife there was little to keep his attention. To add to these problems he had managed to develop a headache on entering the forest and seemed to just be progressing the longer he walked for.

When approaching a small stream Harry decided that this was the best possible time to decide a break hopefully to relax the headache that seemed to be developing into a throbbing sensation behind his eyes, "_What the hell is happening to me, this headache seems to be getting worse with every second, maybe I should head back even if it means Petunia telling Uncle Vernon about me disobeying" _With that though Harry dropped to the floor as if the idea of turning back caused his mind to burn and his vision going white, as the sensation faded and Harry regained his eyesight he began to see a trail of blue light through the air, as if it was calling him to follow.

Seeing the trail leading deeper into the forest he rose on shaky and began to follow the trail, it seemed to enchant him with a siren like call of peace and harmony that could not be explained, the logical part of Harry knew this wasn't normal, "_But hey since when were things ever normal around me?" _this thought seemed to overpower any other as harry's speed begins to increase through the forest not caring for the cuts that would surely accumulate as branches begin to rip at his overly large shorts and with one final thought of "_Where am I going?" _Harry begun to run across the light blue trail.

Unknown area of the Amazon Rainforest - Time Unknown

The blue trail began to thicken and spread wider as Harry followed he had been running for what felt mentally like minutes but physically likes days, the contrast was most confusing to him as he paused to look at the area he was in, it was dark now but the moons rays still pierced the canopy above, even though there was no longer a physical trail to follow that had sauced in the miles that Harry had covered previously but the blue light was all that encompassed his mind.

The trail had finally ceased, his final stumble had left him physically and mentally drained, with a body weighed down by the challenge of the last few…. he didn't even know how long it had been. "_Oh no… Uncle Vernon is going to kill me" _he could see them now Dudley laughing in the corner, Petunia looking at him like the piece of dirt she believed him to be and Uncle Vernon reaching the purple shade that meant pain in some way either mental, physical or sometimes both. In his panic Harry began to search for the way back out but once again just like the last time before the blue light appeared his mind exploded, the burning white of his eyes and after the impossible distant that had been travelled, the mental strain of following the light and the sudden fear of what his family would do on his return was too much for Harry and with a final flash of white he began to fall unconscious but not before hearing the most important words of his young life, even if he didn't know it yet.

"_**The child is the one, the child is worthy." **_


End file.
